Meeting You
by Vinna Pramata
Summary: Hari yang sangat berharga di mana kita dipertemukan. Aku bertemu denganmu dan kau selamanya berada di sisiku.


**Meeting You**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Story by VINNA PRAMATA**

 **Romance**

 **SASORI X SAKURA HARUNO**

 **Warning : AU, typo ( maybe ), alur Gaje se-mau-saya, dan berbagai kesalahan lainnya**

 **DLDR**

 _ **~Happy Reading~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eng..." terdengar suara erangan yang berasal dari seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang tertidur di sebuah ruangan bernuansa putih dan merah muda. Dapat diketahui bahwa gadis itu telah kembali dari alam mimpinya tersebut. Tak lama pun kedua iris _emerald_ itu pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Gadis itu mengambil sebuah jam beker yang terletak di sampingnya tepatnya di atas sebuah meja bernuansa coklat. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan gadis itu untuk melihat jam beker yang terletak di sampingnya itu walaupun sudah ada sebuah jam dinding yang terpajang rapi di tembok kamarnya itu. Pukul 05.00, masih pagi sangat malah. Meletakkan jam beker tersebut ke tempat semula dan tanpa babibu lagi, gadis itu berjalan menuju dapurnya yang berada di lantai satu. Tetapi sebelumnya ia mengambil sebuah _sweater_ berwarna putih untuk menambah kehangatan pada dirinya. Sesekali ia menyisir surai merah muda yang berantakan dengan jari-jarinya tersebut guna merapikannya. Dengan berbalut sebuah piyama berwarna merah muda dan sebuah _sweater_ berwarna putih tersebut, gadis itu berjalan menuju dapur.

Ketika gadis itu melewati ruang tamu dalam perjalanannya menuju dapur, ia melihat butir-butiran salju turun dari langit melalui pintu kaca yang berada di sana. Oh iya, besok natal. Dan ia baru teringat bahwa ia mulai memajang pohon natal. Dan berencana untuk memajangnya nanti. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke dapur. Sesampainya ia di sana, ia langsung membuat secangkir coklat panas, minuman yang cocok untuk hari bersalju ini. Kemudian ia kembali menuju ruang tamu dan berdiri di depan pintu kaca tersebut sambil sesekali menyesapi secangkirnya coklat panas yang telah dibuatnya. Malam natal. Tahun ini mungkin ia akan merayakannya sendirian. Ia yang kini berstatus sebagai mahasiswi di Universitas Konoha tidak dapat merayakan natal dengan keluarganya karena mereka berada di Iwa. Ia memang berasal dari Iwa tetapi tinggal di Konoha guna menempuh ilmu sebab Universitas Konoha merupakan salah satu universitas terbaik dalam lima negara besar. Bukannya ia tidak bisa pulang, tetapi karena salju yang berkepanjangan, jalur kereta tidak dapat berjalan sehingga di natal kali ini ia harus menghabiskannya di Konoha. Mengapa tidak menghabiskannya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya? Sahabat-sahabatnya tersebut sudah mempunyai rencana tersendiri bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Ino dengan Sai, Hinata dengan Naruto, Tenten dengan Neji, dan Temari dengan Shikamaru. Pacar? Beginilah resiko jika memiliki pacar yang sangat sibuk biarpun masih menyandang status mahasiswa. Pacar tersayangnya itu sibuk membantu perusahaan ayahnya tersebut. Yah, Sasuke memang selalu sibuk baginya. Bahkan mereka telah jarang pergi berdua dan mungkin hanya bertemu di kampus. Gadis itu pun kembali ke kamarnya sambil membawa minumannya tersebut. Setibanya ia di kamarnya itu, ia meletakkan cangkir minumannya itu di atas meja. Dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari ponselnya yang juga terletak di meja tersebut. Ia pun membuka ponselnya dan ternyata sebuah pesan dari sahabatnya.

 _From : Ino-pig_

 _To : Sakura_

 _Forehead, bagaimana malam natalmu nanti? Aku tidak sabar menunggu malam tiba, Sai bilang ia akan mengajakku melihat pohon natal besar yang terletak di tengah-tengah kota. So sweet,Bagaimana jika nanti kita bertemu di kafe langgananmu itu? Jam 2 ya. Buka kan?_

Gadis bernama Sakura hanya terkekeh kecil melihat pesan Ino yang heboh. Ketahuan sekali bahwa sahabat pirangnya itu sangat tidak sabaran akan kencan malam natalnya bersama pacarnya, Sai. Sakura pun segera mengetik balasan akan pesan dari Ino tersebut. Dan tumben-tumbenan sahabatnya satu itu bangun sepagi ini, biasanya Ino bangun lebih siang apalagi jika sedang libur. Mungkin ia tidak bisa tidur memikirkan kencan indahnya bersama Sai.

 _To : Ino-pig_

 _From : Sakura_

 _Aduh pig, kayaknya natal kali ini aku harus merayakannya seorang diri, tahulah si mr. stoic itu sibuknya kayak gimana. Tapi tidak usah merasa buruk, aku tidak mau salah satu dari kalian membatalkan kencan hanya untuk menemaniku. Kafe itu buka kok, tempat itu selalu buka bahkan saat hari besar. Oke, ketemu jam 2 ya._

Dan _send_. Sakura pun meletakkan kembali ponselnya dan meneguk habis coklat panas yang masih tersisa seperempat. Setelah itu ia pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi, menikmati _shower_ hangat plus berendam di _bathtub_ berisikan air hangat.

...

...

...

Setelah menghabiskan waktu yang cukup lama membasuh diri, Sakura kini telah berada kembali di kamarnya. Ia menengadah, melihat jam dinding yang masih setia berdetak. Pukul 06.00, mungkin sebuah jalan-jalan pagi tidak akan menyakitkan. Ia pun mengenakan sebuah _long sleeve sweater shirt_ berwarna putih, _long leggings_ berwarna hitam, dan sebuah mantel ber- _hoodie_ berwarna _pink_. Sakura pun turun ke lantai satu sambil membawa cangkir kosong bekas minumannya yang masih terpampang nyata di atas meja dan menaruhnya di dapur. Kemudian ia mengambil sepasang _ankle boots_ berwarna abu-abu dari kemari sepatu dan mengenakannya. Ia pun mengunci pintu rumahnya dan pergi melaksanakan jalan-jalan paginya. Udara begitu dingin baginya, biarpun ia mengenakan pakaian yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Sepi sekali jalanan ini, mungkin karena cuaca yang mendukung orang-orang untuk bergelung di dalam selimut hangat, mereka lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan pagi di dalam rumah tepatnya di dalam selimut apalagi ini hari libur.

Sakura berjalan-jalan sambil sesekali menyenandungkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya. Tas selempang putih berukuran sedang yang ia bawa tergantung dengan rapi di tubuhnya. Di dalam tas itu terdapat ponsel, _notebook mini_ , pena, lipgloss, cermin, sisir,tissue, dan lain-lain. Ia berjalan tanpa tujuan yang jelas yang akhirnya berakhir di sebuah taman.

Kosong

Taman kosong yang terpenuhi salju-salju tebal berwarna putih. Sakura pun akhirnya berjalan menuju sebuah ayunan dan mengenyahkan salju di sana dan mendudukinya. Ia ambil ponselnya dari tas selempangnya. Membukanya dan memandangi _wallpaper_ ponselnya tersebut. Ia dan pacarnya, Sasuke. Haha, saat-saat di mana mereka baru diresmikan sebagai sepasang kekasihnya. Kencan pertama mereka. Saat itu Sakura memaksa Sasuke untuk berfoto bersama sebagai peringatan kencan pertama mereka. Lihatlah, Sakura yang tersenyum manis dan Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis. Syukur-syukur ia masih tersenyum biarpun tipis. Yah, sudah dua tahun mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih dan Sakura merasa bahwa terkadang ia masih merasa _single_. Salahkan Sasuke yang selalu sibuk dan hampir tidak dapat meluangkan waktunya bagi gadis itu. Sakura yang sebenarnya ingin dimanja oleh Sasuke pun merasa bahwa Sasuke lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya daripada Sakura.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Nasib, nasib. Akhirnya Sakura berhenti memandang foto tersebut dan menaruh kembali ponselnya ke dalam tasnya. Ia pun kemudian berjalan keluar dari taman itu. Tetapi ketika ia sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba seseorang menerpanya. Akhirnya kedua orang itu pun jatuh. Syukurlah bahwa jalanan tertutupi salju tebal sehingga tidak terlalu terasa sakit. Sakura yang jatuh terduduk pun mengusap-usap pantatnya yang terasa sakit biarpun tidak terlalu masih dalam kondisi duduk.

"Maaf, anda tidak apa-apa?" Nampak sebuah tangan terulur bagi Sakura guna membantunya bangun. Sakura pun menerima uluran tangan dari orang itu. Laki-laki, berambut merah dan memiliki sepasang bola mata _hazel_ yang menurut Sakura sangat menawan.

"Maaf, tadi aku sedang terburu-buru. Ada luka?" Sekali lagi lelaki itu meminta maaf. Nampak raut kecemasan di wajah tampannya. Yah, lelaki itu tadinya sedang berlari dan akhirnya menabrak Sakura.

"Tidak, untungnya tidak ada luka," Sakura tersenyum lembut. Lucu juga melihat lelaki ini, nampak dari wajahnya ia masih saja cemas.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sekali lagi maaf," lelaki itu pun pergi. Yah, seperti yang tadi dikatakannya, ia sedang terburu-buru. Sakura pun kembali berjalan-jalan. Ia pun melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di lengannya yang putih mulus. Jarum jam menunjuk ke angka sembilan. Ia pun akhirnya kembali berjalan-jalan. Jalanan sudah mulai ramai, Sakura yang sedari tadi melakukan kegiatan _eye shopping_ -nya kini melihat jam tangannya kembali. Pukul 10.00. Salju sedari tadi masih setia menuruni langit. Sebenarnya dalam perjalanannya, Sakura sempat beberapa kali memikirkan lelaki yang tadi menabraknya. Entah mengapa lelaki itu sangat menarik perhatiannya. Akhirnya Sakura yang merasa capek dan cukup dingin pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke kafe langganannya yang kebetulan berada dekat dengan tempat di mana ia berada. "Wahre Liebe Cafe" yang dalam bahasa Jermannya berarti Cinta Sejati Kafe. Terkadang, Sakura heran mengapa pemiliknya menamai kafe ini seperti itu. Kafe langganan Sakura ini benar-benar nyaman dengan makanan yang rasanya patut diacungi jempol. Kafe bergaya modern dengan jendela-jendela besar yang berada di sana sehingga kita dapat melihat pemandangan kota dari sini. Ketika Sakura hendak memasuki kafe itu nampak seorang lelaki yang juga hendak memasuki kafe itu. Sakura yang baru saja melihat wajah lelaki itu langsung refleks berkata kepadanya.

"Kamu?" Ucapnya sehingga membuat lelaki itu melihatnya.

"Ah, gadis yang tadi," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Yah inilah laki-laki yang tadi menabraknya. Lelaki berambut merah dan bermata _hazel_. Yang lelaki yang menarik perhatiannya. Dan kini bertemu lagi dengannya di kafe langganan Sakura. Kebetulan atau takdir? Entahlah.

"Kita bertemu lagi. Apakah masih sakit saat tadi aku menabrakmu?" Ucap lelaki itu lagi, sepertinya ia masih cemas apakah Sakura terluka atau tidak.

"Tidak, pada awalnya tidak terlalu sakit kok. Ngomong-ngomong tidak usah formal begitu," ucap Sakura. Memang, lelaki itu bersikap terlalu formal menurutnya.

"Syukurlah. Ngomong-ngomong namaku Sasori, Akasuna Sasori. Sedangkan siapa nama dari gadis cantik di depanku ini?" Lelaki bernama Sasori itu menghiraukan ucapan Sakura yang memintanya untuk tidak bertingkah formal bahkan ia pun sudah mulai menggombal. Sakura yang mendengar Sasori memanggilnya gadis cantik sedikit tersipu. Wajahnya yang putih terlihat dipenuhi sedikit rona merah. Ia pun akhirnya terkekeh kecil, geli melihat tingkah lelaki di sampingnya.

"Namaku Sakura, Sakura Haruno," ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum manis. Dan lihatlah lelaki di sampingnya nampak tersipu. Sedikit rona merah menjalar di wajahnya namun entah mengapa gadis di depannya tidak menyadarinya.

"Nona Sakura-Sakura terkekeh mendengarnya-dapatkah anda menemani saya untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan menikmati secangkir minuman hangat?" Tanyanya dengan mengulurkan tangan layaknya seorang pangeran kepada sang putri. Sakura pun terkekeh kembali dan menerima uluran tangan itu kembali. Tangan yang hangat seperti halnya tadi saat ia membantunya bangun.

"Tentu," Sakura kembali tersenyum manis. Entah mengapa, Sasori sangat menyukai senyuman itu. Indah baginya. Mereka pun berjalan menuju meja kosong yang terletak di pojok ruangan dan bersebelahan langsung dengan salah satu jendela besar di sana. Tempat kesukaan Sakura, setiap kali ia datang ke sana ia akan duduk di tempat itu. Seorang pelayan berambut coklat menghampiri mereka sembari membawa daftar menu dan mencatat pesanan mereka berdua kemudian pergi ke dapur untuk memberikan pesanannya kepada koki kafe itu.

"Apakah kamu sering ke sini?" Sasori memulai pembicaraan, Sakura yang pertamanya asyik memandangi pemandangan kota lewat jendela besar di sampingnya itu dan lagi kebetulan pohon natal besar yang nantinya akan dilihat oleh Ino dan Sai dalam kencan mereka nanti terletak dekat dari kafe tersebut sehingga ia dapat melihatnya lewat jendela akhirnya melihat ke arah Sasori dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tentu, ini adalah kafe langgananku. Kau sendiri?"

"Iya, aku sering pergi ke sini. Kafe ini merupakan salah satu kafe favoritku," ujar Sasori kemudian menyesapi secangkir kopi yang baru diantarkan oleh pelayan yang tadi. Sakura yang kini mengaduk coklat panasnya pun membuat raut wajah bingung.

"Benarkah? Seingatku, aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sini," Betul, Sakura memang tidak pernah mellihat Sasori di kafe itu. Sasori yang mendengarnya spontan terkekeh.

"Tentu saja kau tidak melihatku. Kau selalu saja melihat ke luar jendela. Dan terkadang ke arah ponselmu atau bukumu. Aku sering sekali melihatmu begitu," ujar Sasori. Ya, Sakura memang selalu melihat ke luar jendela ataupun ponselnya bahkan tak jarang Sakura membawa sebuah buku untuk membacanya di sana. Yah, Sakura terkadang memikirkan seseorang yang engkau tahu siapa, Sasuke. Sifat dingin Sasuke, sifat cueknya Sasuke, Sasuke yang sering membatalkan kencan mereka, dan sebagainya. Sakura yang terdiam membuat Sasori pun merasa sedikit heran. Apakah ia salah bicara? Kayaknya bukan. Mungkin gadis ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Aku sering melihatmu merasa sedih. Jika ada sesuatu, kau bisa menceritakannya denganku. Dengan senang hati, aku akan mendengarnya," ujar Sasori sambil tersenyum lembut. Sakura yang pada awalnya sedikit menunduk akhirnya menatap lurus wajah Sasori. Sebenarnya ia sedikit enggan untuk bercerita dengan Sasori namun entah mengapa ada bagian dalam dirinya yang mengharuskannya bercerita dengan Sasori. Ia pun menghela napas.

"Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama aku merasa frustasi akan sifat pacarku yang seperti tidak memperhatikanku. Jujur aku kesepian. Aku hanya dapat bertemunya di kampus dan selebihnya ia bilang ia sibuk membantu perusahaan ayahnya. Aku tidak dapat menyalahkannya yang membantu perusahaan ayahnya tetapi bisakah ia membagi waktu untukku? Salahkah aku jika aku ingin dia lebih memperhatikanku?" ucap Sakura. Sasori yang mendengarnya merasa ia dapat mengerti akan perasaan Sakura.

"Kau tidak salah. Wajar jika seorang gadis meminta perhatian dari pacarnya. Mungkin pacarmu itu terlalu asyik akan dunia kerjanya sehingga ia melupakanmu. Tetapi percayalah suatu hari nanti engkau akan mendapatkan yang terbaik," Sasori tersenyum lembut membuat Sakura yang pada awalnya murung juga ikut tersenyum.

"Dan jika kau butuh perhatian, kau boleh memintanya dariku. Aku akan senang hati memberikannya," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Sakura yang mendengar penuturannya sedikit tercengang tetapi tak lama ia tersenyum manis dan berkata,

" _Arigatou_ ," Mereka pun bertukar nomor telepon dan berbincang ria dengan cukup lama. Sasori yang sepertinya baru mengingat waktu melihat jam tangan yang terlingkar di lengannya. Pukul 2 siang. Tak terasa sudah tiga jam mereka mengobrol. Sasori yang sepertinya ada urusan akhirnya pamit dengan Sakura. Dan tak lama kemudian Ino pun datang, betul-betul pas. Ino langsung menghampiri Sakura dan berkata,

" _Forehead_ , aku melihatmu mengobrol dengan seorang lelaki tampan berambut merah yang baru saja pergi. Dan jangan menyangkal sebab ada bukti di sini, ada secangkir kopi di sini. Siapa dia?" Ino dengan hebohnya bertanya kepada Sakura. Sepertinya Ino sempat melihatnya berbicara dengan Sasori. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan membalas pertanyaanya.

"Siapa yang tahu,"

"Kau berhutang sebuah penjelasan untukku, _forehead_!"

...

...

...

Sakura telah kembali lagi ke rumahnya. Ia sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar dan secara _detail_ pertemuannya dengan Sasori dengan sahabat pirangnya itu. Dan bahkan saat ia dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya, ponselnya berdering dan nampak sebuah pesan dari Sasori. Mereka saling bertukar pesan dengan satu sama lain. Bahkan beberapa menit yang lalu, ia baru selesai bertelepon dengan Sasori. Entah mengapa ia dan Sasori sangatlah dekat padahal mereka baru saja kenal beberapa jam yang lalu namun mereka terasa seperti sudah kenal lama. Bagi Sakura Sasori adalah orang yang menyenangkan.

Sakura pun akhirnya pergi ke dapurnya sambil membawa ponselnya, siapa tahu ada ponsel dari Sasori. Dan ketika ia membuka kulkasnya, tidak ada satupun makanan di sana. Mungkin ia harus pergi ke minimarket untuk membeli makanan. Mengenakan kembali mantel yang tadi ia pakai saat bepergian, ia pun menuju minimarket terdekat. Sakura yang sedang berjalan entah mengapa menangkap sebuah sosok yang sepertinya ia kenal. Dan ketika ia mencoba melihat lebih jelas yang ia lihat adalah kekasihnya bersama seorang perempuan berkacamata dan berambut merah. Melihat Sasuke yang menolak kencan malam natalnya tetapi malah pergi dengan perempuan lain membuat hatinya sakit, amat sakit. Dan sepertinya Sasuke yang juga menangkap sosoknya menyadari bahwa kini ia sudah berlinang air mata. Sasuke nampak shock. Sakura akhirnya lari menjauh dari pasangan yang telah mengoyak hatinya itu. Ia mendengar bahwa Sasuke meneriakkan namanya dan berkata bahwa ini salah paham. Sudah cukup, Sakura tidak ingin mendengar semua ucapan lelaki itu. Merasa bahwa Sasuke sudah tidak berada di dekatnya lagi, ia pun mengirim pesan kepada Sasori.

 _To : Sasori_

 _From : Sakura_

 _Hahaha, tahu tidak aku melihat pacarku bersama dengan seorang perempuan sialan. Mungkin mereka sedang merayakan malam natal bersama dan membiarkanku kesepian pada malam ini. Sakit,hati ini sakit. Jujur aku capek, tetapi aku tidak selemah itu untuk bunuh diri hanya gara-gara dikhianati oleh lelaki sialan itu._

Entah mengapa Sakura merasa bahwa ia harus memberitahukan Sasori. Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut kepada Sasori, ia pun mengetik sebuah pesan singkat kepada pemuda Uchiha yang berisikan pemutusan hubungan mereka. Sakura mngusap kedua matanya. Dan tersenyum miris, putus atau tidak dirinya dengan Sasuke itu tidak berpengaruh apa-apa karena setiap hari pun ia merasa bahwa ia tidak berhubungan _special_ dengan lelaki itu. Jadi apa bedanya? Sakura pun berjalan menuju tempat di mana ia ingin menenangkan diri. Kafe yang baru tadi siang ia datangi. Ia kembali duduk di tempat kesukaannya dan memesan minuman yang sama, coklat panas. Entah mengapa ia sangat menyukai minuman itu. Dan memandangi pemandangan kota, lagi. Kali ini sebuah pohon natal besar yang berkelap-kelip dengan indahnya menambah keindahan malam tersebut. Biarpun hatinya merasa sakit, bukan berarti ia harus merasa sakit selamanya kan? Ia hanya perlu bangkit dari masalah ini. Ketika ia asyik memandangi pemandangan malam Konoha, ia menyadari seseorang menghampirinya.

"Sudah kusangka kau di sini," Lelaki itu datang menemuinya, Sasori berada di hadapannya. Sakura merasa terkejut, ia tidak akan menyangka Sasori akan menemuinya. Sasori pun menarik kursi bagi dirinya sendiri dan berkata,

"Bolehkah saya mendapat kehormatan untuk menghabiskan malam di hari spesial ini dengan anda?" Sakura yang awalnya masih terkejut, tersenyum dan berkata,

"Tentu saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

7 tahun kemudian

Nampak seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah muda tengah menatap pemandangan malam, hobinya sejak dulu. Salju terus turun dengan setianya. Wanita yang berdiri di teras rumahnya setelah membuka pintu kaca besar di rumahnya, sehingga menampakkan halaman rumahnya yang dipenuhi salju. Ia mengenang masa-masa malam natal seperti ini. Malam natal di mana ia memandangi pemandangan malam kota, menikmati secangkir coklat panas dan juga ditemani dengan orang itu. Orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Orang yang selalu berada di sisinya. Yah, orang yang bertemu dengannya di malam natal.

Tiba-tiba saat ia masih asyik menikmati pemandangan malam, sepasang lengan yang kekar dan kokoh melingkar di pinggangnya, memeluknya dari belakang. Ia tahu siapa ini.

"Nanti kau masuk angin, Sakura," ujar lelaki yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura. Lelaki berambut merah dan bermata _hazel_ , yah lelaki itu. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengusap surai merah suaminya itu.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Sasori kepada istrinya.

"Tidak, hanya mengenang masa lalu," jawab Sakura, tangannya masih setia mengusap rambut Sasori.

"Kalau diingat-ingat, pertama kali kita bertemu itu seperti ini. Di saat malam natal," ujar Sasori. Ia memejamkan kedua _hazel_ -nya tersebut.

"Iya, begitulah. Malam yang berkesan," ujar Sakura. Pandangannya masih lurus ke depan, melihat pemandangan malam di depannya.

"Iya, yang besoknya aku harus diserbu oleh mantan pacarmu yang sinting itu. Masa besoknya ia langsung menemuiku dan bilang kalau aku merebutmu darinya. Kita aja baru kenal sehari waktu itu. Lalu ia dengan gaya sok _cool_ -nya menyatakan kalau ia akan merebutmu kembali dariku, benar-benar," Sasori merengut ketika mengingat kembali saat Sasuke Uchiha mendatanginya. Mendengar penuturan Sasori membuat Sakura spontan tertawa kecil. Memang pada waktu itu, sehari sesudah aku memutuskannya, ia mendatangi Sasori dan menantangnya. Dan Sakura tidak tahu mengapa Sasuke menganggap Sasori merebut Sakura darinya, benar-benar orang aneh.

"Tapi, malam natal adalah hal yang paling indah untukku," Sasori yang mendengar ucapan Sakura spontan membuka mata. Sakura kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Malam di mana aku menemukan cinta sejatiku, malam di mana engkau menyatakan perasaanmu kepadaku, malam di mana kau melamarku, dan juga malam di mana putri kecil kita lahir," Kini Sakura yang memejamkan kedua matanya, mengingat semua kenangan indah yang telah terjadi. Masa di mana Sasuke mengkhianatinya biarpun ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya salah paham merupakan hari di mana ia bertemu Sasori. Dan sejak itu mereka mulai mengakrabkan diri lebih dari awalnya dan pada malam natal setahun sejak pertemuan mereka, Sasori mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Sakura. Sakura yang memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya pun menerima perasaan cinta dari Sasori dan sejak itu mereka berhubungan. Tahun berikutnya, Sakura yang telah lulus dari universitas dilamar oleh Sasori di malam natal. Di tempat kafe langganan Sakura. Sakura yang waktu sanggat bahagia hingga meneteskan air mata langsung memeluk Sasori dan mengiyakan lamaran Sasori, beberapa bulan kemudian mereka pun menikah.

Di tahun berikutnya, entah karena kebetulan atau memang takdir Tuhan, mereka berdua mendapatkan hadiah dari Tuhan. Sakura melahirkan seorang anak perempuan yang dinamakan Akasuna Saki. Anak yang manis. Dan sekarang anaknya sudah berumur empat tahun tepat di hari ini. Mereka baru saja merayakan ulang tahun putri kecil mereka itu.

Sasori yang masih setia memeluk tubuh Sakura dari belakangnya, mengecup pipi Sakura. Sakura pun spontan membuka matanya. Ia pun membalas mengecup pipi Sasori. Sasori tersenyum, begitu pula Sakura. Sasori pun mengecup bibir ranum Sakura. Melumatnya sedikit dan menjelajahi rongga mulut Sakura. Terdengar sedikit erangan dari mulut Sakura. Ketika mereka masih asyik merasakan rasa bibir masing-masing, tiba-tiba pintu ruang tamu terbuka. Mereka tahu siapa yang membukannya oleh karena itu mereka melepas ciuman dan pelukan mereka. Nampak seorang gadis kecil berambut merah muda dan bermata _hazel_ menghampiri mereka.

"Ayah, Ibu, apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya gadis itu dengan suaranya yang cempreng. Ya, itulah anak mereka, Akasuna Saki. Sasori dan Sakura tersenyum melihat putri mereka, Sasori pun menggendong putri kecilnya.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, hanya melihat pemandangan. Mau ikut?" ujar Sakura kepada putrinya. Putrinya pun menggangukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. Ia suka sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama kedua orangtuanya. Sakura yang berprofesi sebagai dokter dan Sasori yang berprofesi sebagai pemahat membuat mereka cukup sibuk. Tetapi mereka masih meluangkan waktu untuk putri kecil mereka agar Saki tidak kesepian. Mereka sekeluarga pun menikmati malam natal bersama. Malam natal yang indah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~THE END~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review please?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
